


"Ugh, whatev- wait, did you call him Drakey?"

by The_Bi_who_lived



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: Draco and Harry are "secretly" dating. (Okay they yell at each other a lot in public and don't cuddle or anything, but Harry doesn't like PDA OKAY?!)





	"Ugh, whatev- wait, did you call him Drakey?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Potter and Malfoy were back at it again. Bickering, snipping, full out arguing. She was walking a few meters behind them, not wanting to get pulled into the fight, when they whipped around a corner. She soon followed, but by the time she got there (damn Weasley twins got in her way) they had disappeared.

 

Oh well, if she didn't see them in their next class together she'd get worried. But for now she was just content to go to homeroom where her boyfriend (three years and still going strong), Ron, was waiting for her. Harry usually skipped anyways.

 

She did see the two in class, shoving in the door at the same time. They looked slightly ruffled, but she assumed it was from the door incident. It wasn't until lunch that she noticed anything.

 

" 'Arry, did Malfoy actually hit you?" she asked around a mouthful of food, pointing at a bruise near the center of his collarbone that was peeking out from his unbuttoned Polo. He'd taken off his hoodie, blethering about how hot it was. Now he looked slightly shocked and _embarrassed?_ She would never understand men and their egos.

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said as he buttoned the bottom two buttons on his shirt, a slight flush creeping up his neck.

 

"Seriously Harry? ' _Oh my god, another guy hit me, if I say anything about it I'll get made fun of_ ,' " she mocked in a terrible baritone, "honestly, men."

 

"Oi!"

 

"Not you babe," she quickly amended, winking at Ginny. The junior giggled, taking the chance to make fun of her brother.

 

"I'm telling you, it's nothing," he denied, eyes flicking to Draco's table. Hermione swore she saw a flicker of a smile cross his face.

 

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

The next time she saw them, it was Malfoy who had a bruise. A small, round one, right on his pulse point. She sighed and shot Harry a disapproving look as he sat down. "Harry, what did I say about stabbing our enemies with pens?"

 

"Uhhh, that they were blunt and ineffective? And that compasses are more equipped?"

 

She wasn't buying the confused act. "So why does Malfoy have a pen-stabby bruise on his neck?" She asked. Okay, not the most grammatically correct, it's first period Monday, give a girl a break!

 

Harry's face pinched beneath his broken glasses, eyebrows furrowing as he squinted over at the man in question. When he saw what she was talking about about, he started laughing and put his head down on the desk, causing Malfoy to turn to them in confusion and what looked like annoyance.

 

She never got an answer on that.

* * *

 

This continued for weeks, and Hermione's irritation slowly came to a boil. It foamed over when Harry walked, well, more like limped into gym class after lunch one day. As he sat down on the bench and groaned out of pain, she finally snapped.

 

_"Why the hell won't you tell us what Malfoy is doing to you?!"_ She nearly shouted, drawing the attention of a couple of their classmates. Ron apologised, but glared in apparent agreement with his ~~_soon to be fiancée_~~ girlfriend. Harry, to his credit, looked slightly taken aback.

 

Her eyes flashed. "You and Malfoy come to school _almost every day_ with bruises around your necks. For _weeks_ I have been _patiently waiting_ for you to tell me what's going on, because I _fucking care!_ And _you've_ been brushing me off or just not bloody saying anything, and then this?! You enter the room _fucking limping_ , and you think I'm not going to say _anything?_ I'm _worried_ Harry! _What is going on?!_ " Hermione is seething at this point, her voice rising more shrill with each word. Harry is in shock.

 

"What?"

 

_Hermione_ swore! _IN SCHOOL_!

 

"Oh my lord okay, not doing this alone. MALFOY, GET YOUR PERKY ASS OVER HERE!" _Perky?_

 

Draco ambled over, amused at Potter's panicked face. Ooh, this was gonna be delightful. When he got over to their bench, he sat on poor Harry's lap, who just looked up at the ceiling helplessly.

 

"What am I gonna do with you?" Harry mumbled, finally bringing his line of sight down to meet Ron and Hermione's wide eyes. He sighed.

 

"Drake's not hurting me guys."

 

"But the bruises! The-the limping! Wha- oh. Oh my god. _OH MY-_ " Hermione's cheeks pinked as it finally dawned on her.

 

Ron face palmed, and shook his head. _Ladies and gentlemen, my girlfriend._

 

"Yyyyep!" Draco sing-songed, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "Oh thank god I can finally do this." He punctuated the sentence with a peck on Harry's cheek.

 

"Drakey, _babe_ , you're gonna break her." Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. True to his word, Hermoine's eyes were wide and her jaw gaping. She seemed to struggle for words for a second, before her entire being seemed to sag.

 

" _DAMNIT!_ "

 

Ron busted out laughing, to the point that he was wheezing and actually crying. Hermione silently pulled her wallet out of her gym shorts and handed him a twenty. Ron grinned. At Draco's and Harry's questioning stares, he elaborated.

 

"Me and 'Mione had a bet going. I said that you two were together. She went on for half an hour about ' _No, Ron. Are you kidding me? Potter and Malfoy blah-blah blah blah._ ' So we made a bet, whoever lost had to pay 20 and scream off the rooftop that the other is always right during the next lunch. _Ooh_ , that's gonna be _so sweet_ to hear babe," he said, directing the last bit at Hermione. She punched him in the shoulder.

 

"Ugh, whatev- wait, did you call him Drakey?"

 

"Yeah he did, but he's the only one allowed to." Harry smiled and kissed his pouty boyfriend. _Ooh, Drake was right, it was awesome to get to kiss him in public._

 

"Oh my _god_ , you two are too adorable. That's it," Hermione flops onto the gym floor, "I'm done. I just can't even deal with the amount of cute in this gym. Nope. I'm done."

 

They all laughed, and Harry and Draco smiled at each other. It was good to come clean. It was freeing. But most of all, it meant that they didn't have to dance awkwardly with random girls during their Dance and Movement unit that started that day.

They could dance awkwardly together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it's a bit OOC but it's my first fic for this Fandom okay? Anyways, thanks for reading. If there's anything I need to fix let me know in the comments below. Feel free to read my other fics as well, just bear in mind this is my only Harry Potter fic.
> 
> Love Y'all!
> 
> ~Bi_Spy_on_the_Fly


End file.
